Things To Talk About in the Underworld
by FLG
Summary: One-shot. Basically, replacement scene for the diner scene between Emma and Regina in 5x15. Instead of waiting for the Charmings in the diner, they take a walk. The two speak about decisions, gratitude, and wardrobe changes. Pre-SQ.
AN: Hey, all. This is just a little one shot that has been popping up in my head for a while. And, since I'm stuck on all my other stories, I figured I'd use this as a chance to kick-start my muse...hopefully. Anyway, I hope you like it,and have a great day.

"Hey, wait up."

The corner of my mouth twitched in a half-smirk as I slowed my gait just enough for her to match her pace with mine. "I thought you were going with your parents to check out Sheriff Evil Twin."

Emma grinned and shrugged, "Eh, I don't really need to meet my dad's ass of a brother. Besides, I tend to get more done when I work with you."

Rolling my eyes, I smothered a pleased grin, "Well, obviously."

After aiming a playful elbow at my side, she sighed, "It's so weird down here..."

I glanced at her, taking in her confused and pensive expression. My voice softened, "What did you expect from the Underworld?"

Emma shrugged again and kicked a small piece of rubble that once belonged to the clock tower, "I don't know that I had any specific expectations. I just jumped at the chance to bring Hook back. I didn't exactly think it through very carefully."

I pushed hair out of my face as I smirked, "A trait well known to you and your family. That's certainly where Henry gets it from."

Emma smiled, "I'll accept blame for that. You always have well formed plans."

I could almost feel myself darkening as I considered her statement, "Not always. I have a tendency to dive head first occasionally. However, the main difference is that you are impulsive to help people, I act from anger."

Emma picked up a colored piece of glass from the street, absentmindedly examining it as she answered, "That's not completely true-"

"Of course it is. You came here to help Hook, you took the darkness to help me-"

"No, I meant you don't always make hasty decisions out of anger. You didn't even hesitate to come down here. That was out of a desire to help. To help Hook, someone you don't even like. That's pretty self-less and brave."

"It wasn't that altruistic...I came down here for you, not Hook."

Emma paused to gaze at me, before continuing our unhurried stroll, "Why?"

Jamming my hands in my pockets, I offered a half shrug, "Why did you take the darkness for me?"

Her response came in an almost whisper, "I hated the idea of you getting hurt...in any way."

Lightly brushing her shoulder with mine, I murmured, "Then you already know why I came down here for you."

Emma smiled softly, "I kind of wish you hadn't."

Scoffing, I pushed away from her, "Well, you're welcome."

She smirked and clarified, "I mean that, I am grateful for your company-more than you know- but I wish you were somewhere safer so I didn't have to worry about you."

My heart warmed at her admission, "You don't have to worry about me."

"I don't have a choice."

I nodded lightly, "Well, if I had stayed behind, I just would have been there worrying about you. So, one of us loses either way. I'd prefer it be you."

Emma rolled her eyes with a light laugh, then sighed, "I suppose we're better together, anyway."

"Indeed, we are."

We kept a leisurely pace as we headed down main street. We had no particular destination in mind as we waited for Snow and Charming to find what we needed. After a few moments of companionable silence, she quietly spoke, "Hook thinks he wants to stay down here."

"He won't forgive himself." It wasn't a question.

She nodded, then blew out a heavy breath, "This is just such a mess..."

"I'm sorry, Emma. I feel like this is my fault."

Stormy green eyes snapped to mine, "How in the world is this your fault?"

I raised an eyebrow at her seemingly genuine shock, "If you hadn't have stepped in to help me, I would have been the dark one and this whole mess would have never-"

"Yeah, I'm going to stop you right there. Even knowing everything I know now, knowing how it would turn out...I still would have made that exact same decision. Now, I likely would seriously reconsider making Hook another Dark One. But, saving you? That would be the same every time. And, it certainly doesn't make all this your fault."

I bit my lip at hearing the conviction in her voice, "Really?"

"Definitely."

Groaning, I pulled at the sash of my coat, "You know what I do find weird about this place? The temperature. One minute I'm freezing cold and the next I'm burning up."

Emma smirked, "It's probably just hot flashes, you are pretty old."

My jaw dropped as I glared at the blonde, "I am not that old."

With a chuckle, Emma snapped her fingers, completely changing my outfit. Instead of dark jeans, and a heavy jacket, I wore short denim shorts, and a dark blue tight-fitted t-shirt, with a low cut v-neck. Biting her lip, she asked through a giggle, "There. Better, grandma?"

Slapping her bicep with the back of my hand, I snapped, "Emma Swan! You cannot just change my clothes whenever you feel like!" Glancing down my body, I added in a contemplative tone, "I'm not sure I've ever worn shorts..."

Emma chuckled again, a sound, that I admitted to myself, I quite enjoyed. "Well, you should. You have great legs."

Raising a challenging eyebrow at my companion, I snapped my fingers and instantly laughed at her displeasure. Only the woman's face was visible through the thick snow suit.

"What the hell, Regina!?" As she fixed me with a disapproving glare, I snapped again, shifting her clothing into extravagant, and classic Evil Queen gown.

"Better?"

"No! Regina Mills, stop messing with my clothes." Emma scratched at the frilled neck line.

"You started it." I pointed out calmly. "Okay, how about this?" I snapped again, and she stood with a fitted vest top and somewhat loose black pants. "Better?"

Emma grumbled, "Yes, but only somewhat. And, you had better not have lost my jacket."

"I'd be doing you a favor."

"That's my favorite jacket. It's my Savior jacket." Emma smirked at my scowl.

"Well, that's even more reason to lose it. You don't need anything else granting you any entitlement."

"Aw, you like me, even with all my Savior-ness. Admit it." Emma twirled to stop directly in front of me. Her eyes shone with a rare mirth, and her pink lips stretched into a teasing grin.

Pulling in a suddenly necessary steadying breath, I countered, "Only if you admit that you like the Evil Queen."

Emma grinned wider, her expression shifting just slightly. I couldn't quite read the change in color in her eyes. "That has never been a secret, Regina. I like all parts of you."

Both eyebrows rose at her lowered tone and somewhat brazen remark. Studying her nearly sparkling emerald eyes, I swallowed down the sudden swell of emotion. My voice lowered as well, weighted by the seriousness of my next words, "Thank you, Emma. For saving me that night. I'm not as strong as you, and I certainly would have lost myself to the darkness."

Emma laid a soft hand on my arm, whispering, "You don't have to thank me for that. I'm always got your back. And, I think you're incredibly strong."

Finding myself licking my lips, I stuttered, "I think you-"

"Emma! Regina! We found it." Snow's voice broke through our strange moment and we both turned to face the Charmings.

"Oh...good." Emma replied in a partially shaky tone.

"Yes, now we can- What are you two wearing?" Snow questioned with furrowed brows.

Glancing at each other we smirked. "Oh, we were just messing around." Emma eloquently explained. She flourished a hand at me, and my original outfit returned, minus my heavy coat.

Returning the gesture, I restored her clothing as well, however the red leather remained absent.

"Well, let's get going. The quicker the better." I shot Emma a small smile as her parents started to lead the way toward the mansion.

A few moments later, Snow gave us a confused look as I began laughing as Emma whined, "Seriously, Regina, where's my jacket?"

AN: So, that was that. Nothing fancy, but I think it did the trick and loosened up my writing block...


End file.
